Burn
by Amnesia Nymph
Summary: Rei has lost her temper too many times now and loses more than just that. Minako decides she's better off without the raven haired girl. ReiMinako. AU. Includes Happy ending


Disclaimer : I don't own the characters nor the song in here.

Summary : Rei has lost her temper one time too many and loses more than just that when Minako decides she's better off without the senshi of fire. ReiMinako. AU.

* * *

**Burn**

**by**

**Amnesia Nymph**

**

* * *

**

_Hope dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption  
Winding in and winding out  
The shine of it has caught my eye_

Rei had been running for what felt like hours now. Finally she fell down on her knees, crying the tears she had been holding back for days, for weeks now. She was surprised that there were still tears left to cry in the first place. It had been months ago since _she _left. She couldn't remember the exact amount of days she had been without _her _although she could clearly remember their last encounter. It had been terrible.

''Mi-na-ko.'' The raven haired girl cried, slamming her fists against the cold ground. It had stopped raining a couple of minutes ago but Rei hadn't even noticed. All she had been thinking about was how to tell Minakohow sorry she was. Would the blonde forgive her for all those countless night they had spend arguing. ''Minako...'' She repeated, not aware of the person who was standing behind her.

''You're really something.'' A husky voice said causing Rei to look up at a tall blonde woman. The woman in front ofh er could easily been mistaken for a guy. IF Rei hadn't know any better. Haruka Tenoh, Minako's current girlfriend. They seemed happy together.

''What do you want from me? You want to give me another stab in the back?'' Rei hissed, wiping away her tears as she got up from the ground.

_And roped me in  
So mesmerizing, so hypnotizing  
I am captivated, I am_

Haruka strugged, she seemed amused.''You fucked it up yourself. Besides I don't have to give you some extra stabs in the back. You're already hurting yourself more. Plus I am the one who is dating your beloved Minako now, ain't I?''

''Shut up!'' Rei screamed, running into Haruka's direction as she started to hit the blonde tomboy who easily stopped all the attacks.

''Calm down Hino...'' Haruka hissed, trying to calm the other down. ''It's your own fault you lost her, it's not like I was behind that too.''

''I was drunk... I couldn't control my drinking, I can now!'' Rei cried as she stepped away from the taller woman. ''It's not fair, why can't she just forgive me. I changed!'' Haruka strugged again. She never liked Rei after hearing all those stories about the raven haired girl from Minako but somehow she felt sorry for the crying girl in front of her.

''Calm down.'' Haruka repeated, stepping closer to the raven haired girl.''It's going to be fine.''

This broke Rei's heart into a million pieces. More tears continued to stream down her cheek as she started to slam her fists against Haruka's chest, stomach and shoulders. Screaming the same thing over and over again. _Return her to me! Give me back my Minako! My love!_

''You want her back that desperately?'' Haruka raised an eyebrow, amused by the weak attacks from the other. It hardly hurt her. ''Fine then, go to our appartment and ask her back. Tell her how sorry you are for every time you hit her when you came back drunk. Apologize to her for being a damn alcoholic, let's see if you even stand a chance.''

''You bitch!'' Rei screamed in anger.''You don't love her at all, do you?! Why else would you give her up that easily!''

Haruka stayed quiet, wondering if this girl was serious. When she noticed how serious Rei was she bursted out into fits of laughter.''You bloody fool.'' She stated. ''I love her. Do you really think you stand a chance with her? She hates you for all the pain you've caused. You won't win her heart back. She's with me now.''

_She's with me now. _Haruka's words kept repeating themselfs in Rei's mind as she fell down again. This was just a nightmare and soon she would wake up. Right?

_Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

----

''And?'' Minako questioned Haruka when she came walking into the livingroom of their shared appartment. Haruka strugged.

''She was where you told me she'd be. She seemed really depressed, are you sure you want to continue doing this to the poor girl?''

Minako nodded. The idea of hurting Rei hurt her as well but she had to make sure the raven haired girl would never fall back into her old patern. ''I am sure. By the way, have I ever thanked you enough for pretending to be my girlfriend in order to...''

''It's alright little one.'' Haruka interrupted the smaller blonde, smiling. ''I am glad I can help. Now let's get back to focussing on how to get Rei to apologize to you now I've made her feel miserable.''

The smaller blonde sighed. ''I just hope she'll get over her pride and comes to talk to me sometime... I can't wait any longer. What if she moves on?'' Minako was surprised when Haruka suddenly pulled her into a comforting hug.

''It'll be alright. I promise.'' The tomboy whispered.

------

_**(Flashback)**_

_''Rei stop it!'' Minako cried as her girlfriend put her arm around a small brunette who stood next to her. ''Please, just come home with me.'' She knew it was in vain. Rei had drunken too much again. At those points she wouldn't be herself anymore, she would turn into a violent and cruel person._

_''Minako, get lost will ya.'' Rei hissed back, placing a kiss on the cheek of the girl who stood next to her. _

_''Stop it Rei!'' Minako tried again, feeling her heart break upon knowing what was going to happen if she let Rei leave with that girl. ''You don't even know who she is!''_

_Rei shrugged, turning her head to look at the brunette next to her. ''What's your name, love?'' She asked out loud, knowing her words hurt Minako. She didn't like hurting Minako like this but on the other hand this was what she had chosen herself. She never got over the fact that after she and Minako started dating her father left her for good. He said he hated her for not being like any normal girl. He hated her for loving another female._

_After that everything had changed. Instead of finding her comfort in her girlfriend Rei found comfort in alcohol._

_''Kasumi.'' The girl replied with a smile. It obviously didn't bother her either that Minako was Rei's girlfriend. _

_The raven haired girl nodded and then looked back at Minako. ''Minako, this is Kasumi. Are we done now?''_

_Minako clenched her fists. She couldn't take this anymore. It wouldn't be the first time this happened. With an angered look in her eyes she gazed up again, looking straight into Rei's eyes. ''If you leave with her now I won't be there when you come home!''_

_Having heard those threats before Rei shrugged and turned around, still holding the brunette closely. ''Whatever Minako, see ya when I get home.''_

_''Or not!'' Minako screamed after her girlfriend. This time she had meant it. Rei had hurt her enough and it seemed the raven haired girl didn't even take the trouble to change her ways._

_**(End Flashback)**_

Rei sighed. She shouldn't have gone home with Kasumi that night. It had been her biggest mistake ever. Minako had warned her so clearly and yet she had decided to ignore the blonde's words. But that was history now. Nothing she could do could ever change what she had done, what had happened between them. ''I have been such a fool.'' She told herself as new tears made their way down her face.

_So clear  
Like the diamond in your ring  
Cut to mirror your intention  
Oversized and overwhelmed_

She didn't even bother to wipe them away. She knew that new ones would just replace the old ones. Was there really nothing she could do? Was it true what everyone said, had she really found out too late what really mattered in life? Or was there still hope?

It wouldn't the the first time these thoughts had entered her mind but this time she had decided to take her thoughts more seriously. She was going to win Minako back. Haruka wasn't an option. Everyone knew the blonde was easy to seduce, she would just pay someone to kiss Haruka. All she had to do was make sure Minako saw it.

After giving it a second thought she shook her head. She couldn't do that. If Minako would find out the truth later on she had officially lost all her chances with the blonde. _'Maybe I should just go to her and tell her how sorry I am. How desperately I need her back in my life.'_

It wasn't like she had anything to lose. ''That's it,'' Rei said, standing up from the ground she had been sitting on ever since she had gotten home. ''I'll just tell her. No more lies, no more denying...just the truth.'' After all, she had never really told Minako who she had acted like she had in the past in the first place. She knew it wouldn't make up for everything completely but it would surely give her a few points.

_The shine of which has caught my eye  
And rendered me  
So isolated,and so motivated  
I am certain now that I am_

-----

The next day Haruka and Minako had decided to start part two of their plan. This whole month there had been nothing on the news besides a great event that would take place in Tokyo. That event was happening today. All over the world people would come to Japan to preform an already existing song. It was some sort of karaoke competition but Minako had decided it was the perfect oppertunity on showing the raven haired girl how she still felt.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Haruka asked when they walked towards the building. ''You're not even sure if Rei will be here.''

''I am sure she'll be here.'' Minako replied, holding Haruka's hand tight in hers. ''Just like me she has a great passion for music. Plus, I think she already knows I'll be here too.''

Haruka stopped all of a sudden, blinking in confusion.''You mean,''

''Yep Ruka, I tricked you as well.''Minako giggled. ''I am not the one who is going to preform. She is.''

''B-but how do you..?''

''I put her name on the list.'' Minako replied before Haruka could even finish her question.

''So all this time you were complaining I should come watch you sing was... A lie, then what the hell am I doing here?!'' Haruka questioned. Seeing Rei sing wasn't really what she had expected nor wanted to do on a free day.

''Don't complain, I need you to protect me against those mean...'' Minako looked around for a moment before pointing at a group of childeren. ''From those evil childeren.'' Upon hearing that Haruka laughed, getting the hint.

''Alright, alright,'' She finally said.''I'll stay.'' With that said and taken care of both started to head for the main entrance. Minako was surprised by the amount of people that had showed up today. She knew that the karaoke competition had gotten very popular around the world but she hadn't expected this many people. She just hoped she would spot Rei somewhere before it began.

''MINAKO!'' Suddenly someone yelled causing both blondes to turn around. In front of them, on top of a huge stage, stood Rei. She was holding a microphone in her hands, staring down at the two blondes with an unknown expression on her face.

_So turn  
Up the corners of your lips  
Part them and feel my finger tips  
Trace the moment, fall forever_

People who had been wanting to get into the building also stopped to stare at the raven haired girl on top of the stage, wondering if this was part of the show. ''Minako!'' Rei yelled again, this time more reserved and calm. ''I am glad you came...''

''Duh.'' Haruka stated, rolling her eyes as Minako slapped her playfully.

''Shut up Ruka... I think she's finally ready to get over her pride to...'' Minako paused. ''To tell me...'' She didn't seem to find the right words but when Haruka placed a hand on her shoulder she knew she didn't need words to explain how she felt.

_I am captivated, I am  
Vindicated  
I am selfish  
I am wrong  
I am right  
I swear I'm right  
Swear I knew it all along  
And I am flawed, but I am cleaning up so well  
I am seeing in me now the things you swore you saw yourself_

''I love you, Minako!'' Rei cried into the microphone, holding it tightly. ''And that's why...I want to apologize for all that I've done to hurt you.'' The raven haired girl didn't seem to mind the onlookers. All she seemed to care about was the blonde girl with the red bow in the middle of the crowd. ''I know words could never fix the damage I have done. And I d-don't know whether you're happy now or not. I kind of lost track on everything. I have been so blind Minako...''

Before Rei could say anything else or finish her sentence Minako had already interrupted her. ''I love you too Rei!'' She yelled, running up to the raven haired girl. She didn't even have any trouble climbing up the large stage. Everyone who had been staring at the two girls in confusion suddenly started to applaud them and whistle. Even Haruka couldn't help it but to start applauding them. Michiru had been right, they made an adorable couple. When they weren't cheating on eachother or fighting.

Minako quickly threw herself in the arms of the taller girl, pressing their lips together. Rei dropped the microphone and slowly put her hands around the blonde, returning this kiss. No words were spoken. No words needed to be spoken either. She couldn't believe Minako had actually forgiven her. From now on she would treasure every moment she spend together with her lover. She had made a mistake but somehow she had been forgiven as well.

It would ofcourse take a lot of time before things would be normal between them again but as long as she had Minako it didn't matter. She was surely going to give it her best.

_Defense is paper thin  
Just one touch and I'll be in  
Too deep now to ever swim against the current  
So let me slip away_

_Slight hope  
dangles on a string  
Like slow spinning redemption..._

**The End**

* * *

_I had this idea for a while now, just never knew what to write down exactly. And well, this is what came out eventually. I hope you liked it. As for Rei, I know most of you wouldn't have agreed with Minako on taking her back but if you look at it, we all do things we regret later, some things worse than the other but in the end we're all people. People who make mistakes._


End file.
